Does it matter?
by divergentismylife46
Summary: Tris is new at school and is emo. sorry I suck a summarys WARNING: I am a ten year old P.S this is a fourtris
1. Chapter 1

I WILL SAY THIS ONE TIME FOR THE WHOLE STORY ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH AND TRIS IS NEW AT THE SCHOOL

tris pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

And thats my alarm clock the worst thing on earth. Because it is making me go to the hell hole called high school. Why me

I get a shower and put on black ripped leggings, a black veil brides shirt and combat boots with my secret knife hooked on the inside. Then put on mascara and eyeliner. I go downstairs get a granola bar and get in my black lamborghini.

My family is rich but i dont show it off like every other rich person in the world. This year I decided to try and make friends but they have to come to me. Unlike most emo people ( I am emo )

nothing bad happened to me to make me goth it just happened but I don't like making friends I like to go solo but I don't push them away.

By now i'm at the school and everybody is staring at my car. Its so annoying but I deal with it.

I go to the front desk get my schedule

A/N THE NEXT PART IS CLICHE I KNOW BUT WHATEVER

Then I run in to somebody "sorry" i apologize "No it was my fault sorry im Cristina" " Im tris"

Iwas about to say bye but then she asked " can I see your schedule " "sure" I said then handed her my schedule.

LOCKER 1046 ( A/N SEE WHAT I DID THERE )

homeroom MRS. WU

math ap MRS. MATHEWS

science MR. RAGNALSEINE

pe MAX

lunch

free period

"We have all the same classes YAY me and you will be best friends and you better sit with me at lunch." " Ok as long as you stop being so girly."

 **so that was chapter one and please check out my more crappy story truth or dare and lives if you read it already then am I getting better and spelling and punctuation? I hope so.**


	2. Chapter 2

tris

four

christina

zeke

uriah

shauna

lynn

marlene

The day went by fast and now it is time for lunch. Im happy Cristina invited me to sit with her so I was not looking around like an idiot trying to find a place to sit. when I got to the table I realized that there was other people there. oh great (sarcasm).

I sat down and then Christina decided to introduce me to the other people at the table. "tris this is zeke,shauna,four,uriah,marlene, and lynn." (tell me if i forgot anybody) everybody christina mentioned said a form of hi and I said hi and sat by christina which also meant sitting next to Four my favorite at this point because he was the only one not talking to me or asking questions.

After 10 minutes of people asking questions I yelled "SHUT UP!" and they all instantly became quiet. "sorry its just you would not shut up and thank you Four." "why are you thanking me?"

"Because you just stayed quiet and did not ask me hundreds of questions like I was a dog that could talk."

"ok then your welcome" And christina being christina had to sing… "Tris and four sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage"

everyone joined and then at the end me and four both said shut up at the same time. That just made them start again and they just kept going so I just threw my trash away and started walking outside. Four must have gotten annoyed too because he started walking next to me. "sorry about them." "Its not your fault. But anyway tell me about yourself mysteries Four."

four p.o.v

I was about to tell her that there was nothing to tell but before I could I put my hand on her back and she flinched. Is she like me? Should I ask about it? First I will tell her about me and if I was wrong well…. we will find out

tris p.o.v

"Tris i'm going to tell you something nobody else knows ok so dont tell anybody" "ok I swear I wont." "when I was young my mother past away and my dad blamed me. He would get drunk and whip me with his belt. He still does it and I feel like I could tell you because I trust you."

"Four I know how you feel and I know you don't want my pitty. Im like you my dad does the same but he does it whether he is drunk or not sometimes he will even punch, kick and slap me" "Mine too how about we come back into the school before people start to suspect things and maybe we can meet up later. Or you can come to my house?" "I would love too" I said smiling FINALLY someone understands me. Im starting to like Four as a friend.

A/N please review and give me feed back


End file.
